Crystal's Parents
Frank Covell and Erin Covell, Crystal's parents, are supporting characters in Crystal Covell's Story. The first five chapters involve Crystal and her attempts to find them. They are much less prominent in the rest of the books, as Crystal has gone to college and is unable to see them. Backstory They gave birth to Crystal on April 17, 1995. Erin was 23 and Frank was 24 when Crystal was born. They were thrilled to finally have their first child. In 2001, a nasty fight caused Erin to file for divorce. It ended up going through, and the two immediately left New Jersey, leaving poor 6-year-old Crystal on her own. Frank headed for Tampa, Florida, and bought a strip club that was for sale. He bought it to make more money and even had to live there. Erin headed for San Diego, California, and bought an apartment there. She got multiple jobs to pay the rent. After a few years, they started hearing the name "Crystal Covell" everywhere, and recognized her as their daughter. They heard she had become famous for skateboarding and they were immensely proud that she had managed to get by on her own and even become famous while she was at it. When she won "Best Female Skateboarder in the World" at age 14 in 2009, Frank and Erin even called each other up and talked about how proud they were of her. In 2012, Crystal found Frank living in Tampa, and went to go live with him. A month later, Frank found Erin living in San Diego, and went to go reconcile with her. They ended up remarrying, eleven years after their divorce. They currently live in Waikiki, Hawaii, and Crystal is attending college in Los Angeles. Appearances Frank has short, dark brown hair and brown eyes. He is slightly taller than Erin, at 5'9. Erin has long, wavy brown hair, the same color as Crystal's. She also has hazel eyes like Crystal. She is slightly shorter than her husband and slightly taller than her daughter, at 5'8. Personality They seem to be caring and supportive of Crystal. They accept her tomboyish troublemaking ways and her aspirations to be a skateboarder. They are also very lenient with Crystal, as she is hardly ever seen getting in trouble with them. They also spoil her a little, buying her a plane ticket for a one-week vacation back to New Jersey after seeing how homesick she was. They only do this because they had left her on her own for so long and feel bad about not being better parents. Trivia *The first five chapters of the first book revolves around Crystal trying to find them. However, once she finally does, they are not very prominently featured. *Though their first names are never mentioned in the book, Emily has confirmed that they are Frank and Erin. *The author has stated that it was Crystal's mother that wanted the divorce. The way Crystal describes it in the books makes it seem like it was a mutual decision. Category:Minor Characters